My Savior
by LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactory
Summary: When Alice starts having visions of a hurt and abused boy the Cullens set out to find him. When they fight to adopt 13 year old Harry James Potter the will find out about a new kind... one even stronger then they are.


_**Hello everyone.**_  
 _ **This story is not going to be like my others. I am going to give a shot at writing an anguish story. A quick warning for all my readers, this story is going to contain abuse, torture and self harm so if any of these are triggering or make you uncomfortable I apologize.**_

Alice's POV:

I was sitting on the couch with Jasper, watching a film as everyone else was out hunting.  
I was suddenly pulled into a vision.

* * *

 _...Vision..._

 _Darkness. I couldn't see anything. I was in a crouching position and couldn't move. It smelled strongly of urine and as I looked I saw a small bucket in the corner full of pale yellow liquid. I gagged.  
"Get up you worthless freak!" A male voice yelled.  
A small door to the right of me flew open and my eyes were flooded with bright light, making me squint.  
A large man grabbed my arm and yanked me out.  
"How dare you!" He yelled and slapped me across the face. Hard.  
"Wh-what?" I stuttered.  
"You know what Boy! Duddly said you broke his computer." He yelled.  
"It wasn't me!" I said.  
He pushed me down and kicked me in the ribs. I gasped.  
"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY!" He yelled, his face turning purple.  
"I am not lying!" He glared at me.  
"That is it! Stand up boy!" He yelled.  
I tried standing but stumbled and fell again. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up, pinning me against the counter. I watched in horror as he slipped his belt from the loops.  
He pulled up my shirt and swiftly brought the belt down on my bare skin. I screamed. The pain was horrible!  
"Shut up!" He yelled, whipping me again.  
I started crying and he shoved a scarf in my mouth to mute my strangled cries.  
After about ten minutes under his belt, my back was bleeding and I could barely see.  
"Clean up this mess boy!" He growled. I looked and saw blood splattered on the floor.  
Crying, I began cleaning up my own blood._

 _...End of Vision..._

As I slowly came back to reality I started dry sobbing. Jasper grabbed me and held me close, sending waves of peace and serenity to me.  
Once I got my emotions under control I looked at Jasper.  
"What happened...?" He asked. I just stared at him. I do not want to talk about it.  
My head was flooded with questions.  
'Who is this boy?  
Why was I him in my vision? That has never happened before?  
Why an I seeing a vision of a boy I have never met before...'  
I was pulled from my thoughts as Jasper lightly set his hand on my shoulder.  
Just then the rest of my family came home.  
Carlisle could tell something was wrong.  
"Alice, what is wrong?" He asked.  
"I had a vision... But I have never had anything like this before..."  
"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.  
"When I have a vision I usually see what is happening like it is an over view of the event, but this time it was like I was there. I was trapped in the body of a boy who was there..." I said trying not to start 'crying' again.  
"What happened in your vision?" Carlisle asked. I tensed.  
I watched Edwards face drop as he watched the vision in my mind.  
He gasped and covered his mouth.  
"Who is he...?" Edward asked.  
"I don't know..." I said quietly.  
"Would you two care to enlighten the rest of us?" Rosalie said.  
"Alice saw a vision of a boy being beaten and abused..." Edward said.  
Everyone stared at me.  
"Alice... Do you have any idea why you had this vision?" Carlisle asked.  
I shook my head.

* * *

Harry's POV:  
After being beaten my Vernon I was thrown back into my cupboard.  
I curled into a ball. I will be turning 13 soon and am getting a bit big for my cupboard.  
I had a weird feeling that I was being watched...  
I don't know how but it was like someone was inside my head. I shivered at the thought of someone finding out about the Dursleys.  
I fell asleep about five hours later and had a wonderful dream about him.  
Every sense dudley found out I was gay things have gotten so much worse.  
In my dream we were sitting by the black lake, holding hands and looking at the stars painting the sky.  
He looked into my eyes and slowly leaned in and kissed my lips.  
His lips were so soft, and I never wanted them to leave.  
When I awoke at 5:00 to make the Dursleys breakfast I couldn't stop thinking about him. What would her say if he knew the truth?  
I was cooking eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes and orange juice.  
As I stood in the corner watching them eat I got the same feeling I had yesterday... Like someone was in my head...  
They told me they where going out for the day and they gave me a list of chores I needed to do.

~ clean shed  
~ clean bathroom  
~ weed garden  
~ plant flowers  
~ clean dudders room  
~ laundry  
~ make dinner  
~ clean the floors  
~ Organize the living room  
~ clean the front of the house  
~ sweep the front porch  
~ go to cupboard

I sighed and started right away.


End file.
